Destiny Intertwined
by Luna25684
Summary: Luna was just your average 14-year-old girl, that is, until she died and became Acheron Pathenopaeus' partner in order to finish her quest given to her by the god who resurrected her and gave her a new chance at life in order to pay for her wish. Now Luna has become an Immortal target for demons of all kinds. Full summery insid A cross overs of a lot of others... Rating T, of now.
1. Prolong

**I've only read the _Time Untime _book in the series, so I don't really know much about the series or characters, but I've done some research on them, and so, if I didn't get something right, please tell me so that I may correct it in the future. Thanks!**

**Also, Acheron doesn't have a daughter with Artemis in this story and somethings will change as well as some OCs in the story, so be prepared for them. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Destiny Intertwine**

_Prolog_

Luna sat alone in the dark house, once again playing cards all by herself at the dinner table. She sighed as she flipped a card and found that it didn't match with the one she'd opened up earlier; 8 of Hearts and 5 of Clubs are not the same cards people.

"Your turn," she broadly said to her imaginary friend sitting in front of her as she flipped the two cards she'd picked out for her friend and got a perfect match; 2 Kings of Hearts.

'_I __**could**__ cheat,'_ Luna thought. _'It's a glass table after all…'_ she looked down at the glass table and could see the whitish-gray tiles under it, covering the floor.

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes and was about to put the cards in the other pile opposite from hers when the large black dog beside her jumped up to his feet and barked out the glass door as lightning strikes down to the ground of her front yard, starting her and causing her to let go of the cards in fright.

Luna turned her head to the side to look at her medium sized, black K9 dog, who was up on his four legs and barking furiously out the glass door of their glass home, trying to get out of the house.

"What is it, Coy?" she asked the K9 as the dog kept on barking out the glass window and trying to push his way out of the transparent, glass door.

Luna turned backwards in her seat at the dinner table and looked out the glass windows behind her, and looked into the summer rain. She scanned the opened field of her house for a moment, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the night and the hard pouring of the summer rain in Tennessee. Luna looked harder into the darkness when she thought she saw something, her eyes narrowing on it to make it focused and get a better look into it to fine out what it was.

Finally, she saw it when lightning flashed and white thunder rumbled in the dark, gloomy-gray sky, giving off some light into the darkness. Luna gasped as soon as she realized the reason why her dog was barking so much. She jumped up to her feet at that instant, her games of cards with her pretend friend long forgotten, she quickly pushed opened the house' glass door and ran out into the huge front yard of her house, not caring that it was still raining hard and that lighting was flashing in the sky and could descend upon her any minute now as she rushed out to the streets. Coy followed behind her as both rushed towards their descanted place.

The moment Luna opened the door, the cold wind blew into the house and on the dinner table, messing up her cards and leaving some cards flipped up upwards and showing their faces to the others and giving a good look at which card they were. The first two cards flipped were the red 9 of Diamonds and the black 5 of Spades cards, right on top of each other. The next cards flipped were a red Ace of Diamonds, black 10 of Clubs, black 8 of Hearts, red 5 of Clubs and Spades, and a black 4 of Clubs, all closely together in another pile to the right of the first two cards flipped. Then the third pile to the right of the second one had a red King of Clubs, a red Queen of Hearts, a red 9 of Hearts, a black 9 of Diamonds, red 8 of Hearts, black 6 of Hearts, red 4 of Diamonds and 3 of Hearts and a black 3 of spades, and finally, a black Ace of Spades, all flipped up for show, with the Ace at the top of the pile, standing out almost as if it was a sign or something.

Finally, Luna made it to the slummed figure in front of her yard, lying on his back in the muddy ground as his long, dark hair covered him. The long haired man was about three meters away from the open rood of incoming cars to run him over in the dead of night and pouring rain of the summer.

"Mister!" Cried Luna as she bent down to the older man's form on the ground, worried showing on little Asian her face as she looked down at him. "Are you okay?" she reached to touch him on the back and laid her hand there.

The man grounded when she touched him. Startled, Luna moved her hands back to her chest and tried to think of doing something else to help out the injured man on the dirty, muddy ground.

"You're hurt," Luna realized as she saw the leftover bloodstain on her hand, as it was not yet fully washed away by the rain's water. A car came by then and gave her some light on the event. Her eyes widened as she saw the red blood on his back, some sticking to his long black hair and usurping into his black trench coat. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" she asked franticly, panicking a bit at his deep wound. "Can you walk into the house with me sir? You can rest there and hide from the rainstorm. Come on." She got up onto her feet and helped the man up and studied him. _'Heavy!'_ she thought as he almost made her fall when she leaned him on her for support. She steadied herself and the man before walking slowly back to the house.

The man eyed her from the corner of his eyes as she helped him walk the 20 or so meters to her house _(yes, it's that long. She has a wide front yard)_, which was made out of wood and glass covering most of the front side of the house.

"Coy!" Luna shouted back at the K9 dog to follow them back to the house.

Finally, they made it back to the house and the rain was still pouring down hard. All of them where dripping wet and the dirt were washed off of the 21 year-old man already by the time they'd reached the house. Luna had her shower and was ready to hit the deck. Once they reached the steps of the house and was safely under the house' roof, just outside the glass door, Coy shook off his furs out to the side (the little amount he has on his body that is) so as to not hit the other two standing off to the side of him, and Luna opened the door and pulled the long haired man in.

Another dog greeted them as they walked in, barking and running around franticly at the sight of a stranger. This dog was also a black K9 dog, but was smaller than the first, who was on the other side of the man now, seemingly to support him there should he fall over to that side.

Luna kicked the little thing to the side before leading the man over to the long couch in the big guest room, the only guest room, in the house, just to the left of the kitchen. The couch was also known as her older brother's bed and the living room, his bedroom… whenever he decides to return home that is.

"Careful," Luna warned the man as she looked down to where he was about to step on, a white paper towel covering up something on the floor of the house. "Don't step on that."

The man raised an eyebrow at her as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes; his head still down so as to not show her the upper part of his face, hidden behind his bangs. Though he didn't really need to do that, since the little girl seems to be way too focused on her task of getting him over to the couch safely and without stepping on any white paper towels on the floor of the house.

"They're dog poop," she explained as she glared down at the tiny K9 in front of them, still barking away his throat. Oh way did her brother have to get _another_ dog? Wasn't one enough already geez! And to think he's not even here to take care of it ether! Such a great, grown, responsible and mature, 27-year-old man he is.

"Oh," the black haired man said as he stepped over the little spot and walked with Luna over to the couch.

Finally, they made it to the couch and Luna laid the man on it before dropping herself to the wooden ground, her head down and eyes closed as she let out a tire breath from having to practically almost carrying the big, grown man all the way from the streets to her living room couch, in the mist of a thunderstorm and pouring rain too no less. Yeah, this was definitely a very nice summer vacation indeed. Very… unique.

Acheron watched the little girl out of the corner of his eyes as he laid down on his front on the couch, trying not to hurt his injured back anymore than it already was.

"…Hasn't anyone ever told you to stay away from strangers, Little Girl? That they could be dangerous?" he asked the little girl sitting beside him, still not showing her his swirling silver eyes.

The little girl looked up at him with a dull expression on her young face. "If I don't take chances and get to know them, then everyone's a stranger," she stated plainly, seeing no flues in her words what so ever.

'_Point taken,'_ Acheron thought as he sweet dropped at the girl's believes.

"Beside," she continued as she tried to pushed away the devilries little K9 devil from getting any closer to her, since she was still wet and didn't want to touch the annoying thing, even if he is cute, but only to some extend, "you were hurt and were out there in the rain like that. How can I not help? I couldn't just leave you out there to, most likely, die, without helping you. You where in the rain and there was lightning too no less." She looked out the window as another rumble took place, her face in a frown and not looking like the child that she was.

Acheron looked out the window with her. Lightning. Yep, that was it. That was what got him into this mess alright. The lightning. Damn, his back hurts from that blast. What was Zeus thinking, shooting him like that just when he'd teleported himself here and out of Olympus, and to a wrong place too no less! Where that heck was he and why did he have to be so cursed with such bad luck? God damn it! Does the Universe hate him or what?!

The little girl turned her head back and looked at Acheron's bloody back wound while he studied her out of the corner of his eyes.

Luna stood up. "I'll go and fine some towels for you to dry yourself off," she said. "And something for you to change into…" the girl trailed off as she ran up the stairs to her left, going up to her parent's bedroom in order to fine him some towels and cloths to change into. Acheron watched the little girl go, amzed by her level of maturity and responsibility, and wondered why she wasn't scared of him, a mysterious stranger who'd just showed up out of the blue (since this place kind of was in a nowhere land) at her front yard, bleeding.

"Corn, SHUT UP!" Luna yelled from upstairs at the tiny barking dog, who was still barking his voice away at Acheron's presence.

"You have an interesting master," Acheron said to the older, black K9 dog.

"Little Luna isn't my Master," replied Coy as he lay his head down and watched as Luna came down the stairs, a bright smile on her face, and holding some white towels in her arms.

"Can you…" she began as she held out a towel for him.

Acheron sat up slowly and Luna quickly went over to help him once she realized what he was doing, but he refused her help as he sat up himself, and took the white towel from her hand, nodding his head at her question, still not lifting up his head to look at her or let her see his eyes in fear of her starting to fear him because of it.

"Oh good," she said with relief in her voice as she moved away from him, letting him dry himself off. "Now, about your change of cloths… Daddy's cloths are definitely too big for you, but Michael's cloths may fit. Problem is, I don't know where he keeps his cloths…" she pulled out a white t-shirt. "So for now, just wear that." She handed it to him. "The bathroom's the last door down that hallway if you need to use it." she pointed to the dark hallway in between the kitchen and the living room. "Your wounds though…" she trailed off as she looked down, worried about what to do to treat his wounds. "Maybe you should go to the hospital? But there's no one here to take you, though… I don't know anyone's number besides Kacy's, but…"

"It's fine," Acheron said, causing her to look up at him. "It'll heal."

"But-!" she tried to protest, only to sneezed midway instead.

Acheron sighed. "Go change. You'll catch a cold if you stay like that any longer."

Luna looked up at him with worried black eyes of an Asian girl. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, now go change, before you catch yourself a cold in the summer."

"…Okay," she finally gave in as she started to walk down the dark hallway to her room, but then quickly turned back as if remembering something important. "But if you need anything, call me, Okay! Coy, watch him!" and she ran into her room and quickly changed her cloths into her sky blue night pajamas with a white rabbit holding an orange colored carrots on it.

Acheron stared after her. "How old is she?" he asked Coy, who just shrugged at him.

"I don't know," Coy replied as he closed his eyes. "I've only known her for about a human year."

"Hah," Acheron said as he watched the black K9 go to sleep before looking towards the dark hallway, where Luna disappeared into.

Finally, Acheron took off his trench coat and put on the white shirt after drying his coat and himself off as well as healing his wounds.

Just as Acheron put the shirt over his head, Luna appeared from around the corner.

"Or you could do that," she said, a frown on her face as she looked at him. "Your wound-."

"Is fine," Acheron said to her as he pulled his shirt down, his eyes closed and not looking at her.

"…Okay," Luna whispered as she pulled her hand back. She then looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. "It's already 9:30," she whispered before turning back to look at Acheron, who closed his eyes once she turned back to look at him as he had opened it and was staring at her when she wasn't looking. "Want something to drink?"

'_She's a human child no matter how much I look at her,'_ Acheron told himself in his head as he stared after her while she went into the kitchen and warm up some water for them.

"Where are your parents?" Acheron asked the black haired girl as he took the cup of hot water from her hand when she offered it to him moments later.

"At the hospital," Luna replied, going and taking a seat on the scarlet armchair opposite from him and facing the big, black screen TV on the white wall. She'd snatched the remote from the table and had taken it with her, so she now switched on the TV and watched a movie showing on Disney Channel, all the while drying her boyish, short, black hair (which she didn't ask for, but had to cut her beautiful long hair anyways because it was school policy back in the East. Not to mention, her grandmother had latterly bind her to her chair just to cut her hair in such a style that she hasn't liked much, though she wasn't complaining much now since her head felt so much lighter and was easier to wash. But she still loves long hair and is growing it out again. And this time, no Grandmamma here to stop her, which in itself is a bit sad, since Luna loves her grandma and used to always sleep with her as she tucked Luna in with a bed time story back in the East.)

"So you're home alone? At this _age_?" Acheron looked surprised. "How old are you anyways?"

The girl couldn't be older than 7, yet she acted as if she was already a woman! What the heck? Doesn't she know the rules of this country? What kind of family is this, leaving a little girl home all alone in the middle of nowhere Tennessee?

"Eight and a half. Nine this year, on October, Mister," she replied, not taking her eyes off the big screen TV.

"8? And you're home alone? Why aren't you at the hospital with your parents? What are they even doing there anyways?"

Luna looked up towards the ceiling, as if thinking of a reply to his questions. Acheron found her face adorable looking like that. "Because I don't like hospitals, so I didn't what to go. Mommy and Daddy are there because Daddy's sick and my Mommy went to take care of him."

"And they left you home all the lone, in the middle of nowhere… where are we at anyways?"

"Tennessee," Luna answered.

Acheron nodded. He'd teleported himself all the way up to Tennessee, great. "Right," he said. "So they left you home alone, at night, to survive on your own? What kind of Parents are they?!"

Luna titled her head cutely, confused as she finally looked at him and Acheron found himself losing to those cute, little black eyes of hers, which seems to hold some kind of a mysterious glint in them as she looked his way, as they question him in her cute and adorable way. "Parents," she plainly replied. "What else would they be, Mister? And I'm not alone. I have Coy and Corn and Michael, who sometimes comes home late. I could never live in this house next to the cemetery all alone anyways. I'd be both too scared and lonely. Besides, Mommy comes back from time to time to check on me and make me some food and clean the house. Oh, and your eyes are pretty, by the way. They look like a dragon's pearl or something, so please don't try to hind it from me, because I really like them." She smiled at him before sipping her hot water and turned back to the movie playing on the wall.

Acheron was taken aback by that compliment. No one's ever said that his eyes were pretty before; much less compare it to something so beautiful and divine as a dragon's pearl or say that they want to see it. _'This girl… is really something…' _he thought as he looked at her, finding it hard to take his eyes away from her small form.

"You're a stange little girl, you know that?" Acheron asked her.

Luna smiled brightly at him. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said.

"So who's Michael?" Acheron asked with a frown on his face.

"My older, step brother," Luna answered, still not looking at him as her eyes were glued to the TV. "He's away at work right now, but he'll come back sometime late into the night… what something to eat?" she smiled her pretty little white teeth up at him.

Yes, he wants something to eat, _badly_. "No thank you," he replied instead, looking away from her, but still looked back at her out of the corner of his eyes, and regretted it. Oh how he wanted to slap himself for saying that when he saw the frown on her adorable face. Damn it, he can't tell her that he was hungry, because he was! But not for human food, no. He was hungry for _her_ BLOOD!

Damn it, he was about to break his own rule here, the rule he'd made up for every Dark-Hunters under his command to follow, about not drinking human blood, by lusting hungrily for this little, _human_ girl's blood!

But that can't be right. He'd already eaten that night though. And the only bloods he can take are Artemis's, right?

"Well I'm hunger," Luna said as she got up off the arm chair and made her way to the kitchen once again.

Acheron looked up from his thoughts and watched after her as she headed to the kitchen to fine them something to eat.

"She can cook?" he questioned as he heard the sounds of a meal being prepared in the kitchen. "At this age?"

Luna came out of the kitchen sometime later to fine that it was already past ten when she got out, and was close to 10:30. She held two large plates of food in her hands and put one down on the table, in front of Acheron.

"Eat," she commanded. "You're hurt. You need the strength to get back on your feet again. And what better way then to eat and rest!" she than went back to her place on the scarlet armchair and watched a show that came on, since the movie finished already.

Acheron looked down at the white plate of food in front of him. _'Wow, she really can cook,'_ he thought, amazed by the little girl's ability, as he looked down at the plate of food in front of him, perfectly made. The large plate of food consisted of fried eggs on top of white rice with red chicken curry off to the side and a small bow of hot, steaming soup on the other side of the big, white plate.

"Did you really make _all_ of this just now?" Acheron asked the little girl before him, who eating her rice and curry.

Luna turned to look at him. "No!" she replied with a bright smiled on her Asian face. "Only the scapbled eggs."

"That's what I thought," Acheron whispered as he looked down at the plate of well-prepared food.

"The rice was cooked this morning, to go with the soup. I'd usually put the rice into the soup to make it easier to eat since it becomes softer that way, and was tempted to do that for you since you're hurt and all that, but decided not to. And the curry was for lunch!" she smiled brightly at him.

Acheron's mouth dropped wide opened at her.

"What?" Luna questioned. "I'm a girl, it's only natural isn't it? Oh, and I'm Luna, by the way. Please forgive my manners; I forgot to introduce myself. My actual name is actually Willapa Wongsawat, but you can just call me Luna if you want. Don't even have to try my last name if you don't what to. Not many people here can get it right anyways." She smiled at Acheron.

Acheron smirked. Don't he know a thing or two about that. _'So, she's Thai,'_ Acheron thought when he heard the accent. _'ด.ญ. วรภา วงสวัสดิ์, hah.' (You can go to goggle translate to hear how it sounds if you want)_

"And you, Mister?" Luna questioned. "What's your name?"

"Acheron… Parthenopaeus. Ash for short," Acheron answered her.

"That's a cool name. Acheron," she repeated and instantly liked the sound of it on her tong. It was almost as if she was speaking air or something.

Acheron found himself liking his name being said on her pretty, little red lips, called by her sweet voice, drawing him in…

'_Wait!'_ Acheron held himself back. _'She's just a kid. An 8-year-old, **human** child on less!'_ Another one of his Dark-Hunters rules was that they can't, or shouldn't, fall in love!

'_But she'll grow,'_ said a voice inside his head, causing Acheron to become confused before he shook it off.

"Well, I should get going now," Acheron said as he stood up, looking out the glass windows of see that that rain had finally stopped. He grabbed his black trench coat. "Thanks for helping me-."

"Wait!" Luna called out to him. Acheron looked back at her. "You're hurt-!"

"I'm fine now. Thank you for caring so much, but don't worry yourself too much over someone like me, Little One." And Acheron made his way towards the glass door, stepping over any white spots on the floor.

"Y-you still haven't finished your meal yet, so come back here and finish it ACHERON PARTHENOPAUS! And keep me company, please… don't leave yet…"

Acheron found himself halting at her words, just right at the door, as he was about to open it. She'd said his name perfectly clear. Even better with her voice that sounded like an angel's melody to Acheron. And those words, those last words. Oh he knew he was going to regret turning around to face her again.

Acheron closed his eyes and cursed before letting go of the doorknob and made his way back to Luna, who was still on the armchair in the living room.

Luna's teary face turned into a smile once she saw him coming back and she jumped off the armchair and came to sit with him on the couch, holding on to him as if afraid that he would leave her alone in the dark house next to the cemetery. All the more scary with two dogs here, and her being so afraid of ghosts.

Luna smiled, happy at her handy work. She nodded to herself in satisfaction as she sat down on the couch with Acheron, her arms intertwined in his right arm. "You should at lest be polite and finish the meal I made for you before you leave. I went out of my way just to make a extra one for you after all," she said as she held on to his right arm.

Acheron sighed and began eating the human food.

Finally, he finished his meal made for him by a little kid. The meal that he had to force himself to eat just to satisfy the little girl that helped him and keep her smiling. Not that the food weren't good or anything, they were. It was just that, they weren't his type of food. Not the ones he'd prefer anyways, since he'd only every drink blood, Artemis's blood, after his resurrection and becoming the leader of the Dark-Hunters, the very first Dark-Hunter to have come into existence, all thanks to Artemis.

"I'm finished now. So can I leave?" Acheron looked down to the girl beside him to fine her fast asleep. No wonder why is was so quite.

Acheron smiled to himself before turning off the TV and grabbing a dry towel on the couch and covering Luna up with it.

"I guess it's pass you're bed time, hah Luna?" Acheron whispered as he smiled down at her. Indeed it was past her bed time. The clock on the TV box read 11:15 already. Time to get going.

Acheron suddenly frowned as he felt the dark, evil aura of a blood trusty demon just outside the glass windows, eyeing Luna lustfully. Acheron held Luna closer to him as he sent the red-eyed demon a cold glare out of the corner of his eyes, his aura murderous.

"Back off," he warned the best in a whispered, but was clearly heard by all. "She's mine." And with a sudden glow of bright, gold lights, the demon was gone, crumbled to dust at Acheron's will.

Once the demon was gone, Acheron let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and looked down at Luna's sleeping form in his arms. He smiled a bit at her. She was so tiny, soft, pure and innocent in her sleep.

"Seems to me like you're a fine target for demons and souls around here, Little Miss Luna," Acheron stated in a whisper so as to not wake Luna up. "Alright then. I've decided. I'll give you a gift as thanks for taking me in and worrying about me so much." Acheron leaned down, bushing away her bangs, and kissed Luna on her forehead.

A small, gold light illuminated off of the kiss when his lips touched her forehead. Acheron backed away from Luna's sleeping form and studied his handiwork, watching as the small, gold symbol of the sun with three silver lighting bolts going through it appeared on Luna's forehead, right in the middle, before it disappeared into her skin, leaving no trace of it behind.

Acheron smiled, satisfied at his work. "That should do it. You won't have to be scared anymore now Luna. They won't harm you now, not with my symbol on your forehead for protection," Acheron said.

Luna steered a bit in her sleep. "Acheron?" she questioned sleepily as she lazily opened her eyes to the darkness of the room, since Acheron had turned off the lights already, as he was just about to leave.

Acheron smiled down at her warmly.

"Are you leaving now?" she asked as she looked up at him, starring right into his eyes.

Acheron nodded his head at her. Luna grabbed his cold hands and held it in her own, warm ones. "Will we meet again?" she asked him, her eyes sad and pleading as he looked at her, finding it hard to resist her. "Luna wants to meet you again, Acheron. Luna wants to be friends with Acheron, please?"

Acheron smiled warmly at her. _'This girl,'_ he thought as memories of her life came rushing into his head the moment she reached out to touch his hands, allowing him to see into her life, or at lest, her life up to now anyways, and know her nature and personality, know who she is and how she is and acts. And now he knows that she also has another older, stepsister who lives not far from here, in the woods just up the hills. What a very interesting family indeed… _'She learns quickly and has quite the cleaver mind too. For someone who wasn't born and raised here, she sure is smart, to be able to learn to speak clear English in just less than a years time in this country… even if she's only but a child…' __(They say that children tends to learn faster than most because there young and can adapt to changes quicker.)_

"Yes," Acheron answered her with a gentle and kind smile. "We're friends forever, Luna. And we'll meet each otheragain. Now, go back to sleep, it's already way pass your bed time, Little One."

"You'll come fine me, no matter what right? Friends forever?" she head out her pinky.

Acheron smiled and intertwined his pinky with hers. "Yes," he promised, "I'll come for you. I'll fine you no matter what happens and I'll help you should you ever need me. After all, that's what friends are for right?" Luna smiled. "Now go back to sleep." He gave her his words as the Final Fate and tucked her into bed.

Luna smiled and closed her eyes, going back to sleep. "Oh, and I don't have a bed time when it's summer vacation, Ash," she whispered one last time before drafting off to dream land.

Acheron chuckled at that responds. _'Yes,'_ he thought as he watched her fall to sleep. _'Go to sleep. Sleep and forget. Forget that you've ever met me tonight. Forget that you've helped me and brought me, a stranger to you, into your home without any second thoughts.' _Acheron smiled at that thought. Really, kids. They were way too kind, innocent and ignorant to the curlty of the world sometimes, protected by their parents. _'So soft and fragile.'_ Acheron traced his hand around her cheeks and moved down to her neck as instant kicked in.

Acheron stared at Luna's neck lustfully as his fangs came out. And finally, losing control of himself and not being able to hold himself back any longer, Acheron suck his fangs into Luna's soft neck and drunk her blood.

As soon as Luna's sweet, pure and innocent blood touched his lips and he swallowed it down, Acheron felt his heart did a sudden beat that made him stop and come back to his senses as he felt his fast heartbeat and the burning feeling of his soul as the fire came to life inside of him. As soon as he realized what he was doing, Acheron quickly moved back and away from Luna, his eyes wide and his hand covering his mouth, which was covered in some of her blood that he did not get to swallow. Acheron watched Luna sleeping away innocently into the night as the light of the full moon shined down on them through the glass windows, seemingly not affected by what had just happened, by what he'd just done to her.

Upon realizing what he'd just done, Acheron quickly teleported himself out of there, not realizing that he'd left something behind on Luna's lap, and leaving behind a clean and quite house and a healed up Luna, who's sleeping soundlessly into the moonlit night, her memories of him erased from her mind.

Luna steered in her sleep and her hands moved to grab onto the thing left behind by the Leader of the dark-Hunters, the Atlantean God of Final Fate.

* * *

Michael Scott got out of his sky-blue care with his brown haired girlfriend and put his arms around her waist as he lead her up to the house. The two walked up the three small stairs and Michael opened the glass door for them to go into the house. **His** house.

The wind once again flew in as the couple entered the dark and silent house.

The tiny girl in Michael's embrace giggled and Michael smirked as he looked down at her while he lead them over to his bed, the living room couch. Michael smiled seductively down at the woman in his arms as he kissed her lips and moved downwards. The tiny woman moaned and giggled in his arms as he placed kisses down her body, lightly teasing her.

Veronica stopped her gigglings when she saw someone sleeping on the couch. She frowned.

"Michael," she whispered out as she tagged on Michael's long, white sleeve dress shirt, trying to get his attention away from her body.

"Hm?" came Michael's muffled voice as he continued to place kisses down on her neck.

"Who's that?" Veronica pointed towards Luna, who was sleeping on the couch, her head turned towards the fireplace and the stairs side of the house.

Michael looked up from his work and turned around to look at who his girlfriend was taking about only to fine Luna sleeping soundlessly on his couch.

"Oh," he said once he saw her. "Her."

"Who is she?" Veronica glared up at Michael.

Michael laughed at the jealously laced in her voice, as the two broke apart. "Don't worry about her. She's my little sister and she's only 8. Wait here for a bit, okay babe? I won't take long," he told her as he made his way over to Luna's sleeping form and held her up and into his arms like a parent would a child. Michael looked back at Veronica, who seemed a bit pissed and annoyed at him. "I'll be right back. I'll just take her to her room and than we can start the fun when I get back, baby." He flashed her a seductive smile, causing Veronica to blush and sat herself down on the couch in a huff, still acting as if she's annoyed at him for not telling her such things.

Michael than turned on his heels and took Luna to her room, just to the left of the dark hallway, left of the bathroom. He opened the door to her room and put her on the little white couch that was her bed and covered her up with the big and puffy, ugly green blanket of hers.

He smiled down at her as the moonlight came through from the window.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," he apologized with wrath in his eyes as he put a hand on her forehead.

Luna turned towards the window side of the room, opposite from Michael and where the moon was high in the sky. When she turned away from him, Michael noticed that Luna was holding onto something in her hands. Something that looked like a gold necklace with a small, gold sun pierced by three silver lightning bolts on it. The small chain holding it was also the same light gold color. He noticed that Luna seemed to be holding onto the necklace very tightly, as if her life depended on it or that the item was very important to her somehow.

Michael arched an eyebrow at her before getting up and quietly left the room, gently closing the door behind him so as to not wake her and ruined the fun he was going to have with the woman who was waited for him just outside, as he went.

Once the door closed and Luna was left alone again, she grabbed onto the necklace tighter.

"Acheron," Luna whispered in her sleep as she brought the necklace closer to her heart. Acheron's necklace and his symbol, which also contained some part of him in it.

* * *

Acheron retuned to the Mansion in New Orleans and tried to clam down his fast heartbeat as he sat down on his bed, in his room. What was that all about? She's only an 8-year-old girl for goodness sakes!

_"But she'll grow,"_ came that voice once again.

_'...Who are you?'_ Acheron questioned in his head as he finally realized that that voice was not his.

The voice didn't answer him right away. _"You'll know soon enough. For now, just remember what you've said to her, Atlantean God of Final Fate. Take responsibilities for your own actions, Apostolos."_

* * *

"Well Your Majesty?" questioned the black haired boy sitting on the dinner table, opposite from the blond. "What do you think?"

The blond haired boy put down the card in his hand, facing it upwards on the glass table and showing it to be a red King of Diamonds. The blond haired preteen smirked up at his 11-year-old, glasses wearing friend who sat opposite from him, facing the living room while he had his back to it, his deep blue eyes sparkling within the darkness of the silent night.

All the house residences where already fast asleep. Luna was tucked up in her room, sleeping innocently away on the white coach in the study room, which has now turned into her bedroom. She was still holding onto Acheron's necklace so tightly that she could be bleeding from it, and holding it very close to her chest in a protective manner as the light of the full moon shines down on her sleeping form.

Michael and his girlfriend, Veronica, were holding onto each other as they slept just right behind the blond boy, in the big living room, on the bed that came out of the sofa, both naked under the bed's blanket.

"Will she do?" the black haired boy with black eyes and big, round glasses asked his old friend as the two sat at the table, on the opposite ends of each other, playing a game of cards.

The blond youth, who looked to be on older than 13, smiled as he throw the red card over to the other boy sitting on the opposite side of him, only to have it land perfectly next to the two other cards, just under the black King of Hearts and sitting just above the black Queen of Hearts, on the pile to the right, next to the other pile as they both sat on top of the black Ace of Spades, his eyes never once leaving his old companion's all through out their little game of cards.

The clouds parted ways and let the moon's light shine through and into the dark house where the two males once sat and played their games of cards. Only now, there was no one sitting on the glass table. No trace of them, only 5 piles of flipped up cards, which looked like fortune telling kinds of cards, gave off any signs that someone was there and had been playing with Luna's playing cards as the un used cards where all piled up nice and neatly off to the side.

The fives piles of lined up cards on the glass table consisted of, from the first roll, a black 5 of Spades and a red 9 of Diamonds. The second roll, just on top of the first, consisted of a red Ace of Diamonds, a black 10 of Clubs and black 8 of Hearts, a red 5 of Clubs and Spades and lastly, a black 4 of Clubs at the end of the roll. The third roll starts off with, from the kitchen side, a black 9 of Diamonds, a black 6 of Hearts, red Queen, 9, and 3 of Hearts, a black 3 of Spades, a red 8 of hearts and King of Clubs, and lastly, a black Ace of Spades.

That was the end of the three rolls of cards, now starts another new roll, but these ones goes up just above the black Ace of Spades. The first roll was off to the left, towards the kitchen, and seems to have a silver light about them, coming off of the cards and making them glow in the dark room of the night. The first card was a red 3 of Clubs, then a black 4 of Diamonds on top of it, then a red 10 of Clubs, a black Ace of Diamonds, red 8 of Diamonds, 6 and 4 of Hearts, a black 2 of Clubs, a red 8 of Spades, a black Aces and 5 of Clubs, a black King of Hearts, King of Diamonds, and Queen of Hearts, a red queen of Clubs, Jack of Hearts and Jack of Club, a red Jack of Clubs, a black 9 of Clubs, a red 2, 7 and 3 of Hearts, a red 2 of Diamonds, 5 of Hearts, 3 of Spades, 4 of Clubs, and 5 of Diamonds. The second pile to the right of the first one seemed to have some kind of a golden glow to it instead of a sliver glow like the first pile. The first card at the very bottom of the roll that goes up, sitting on one half of the black Ace of Spade and close to the other silvery pile to the left, was a red Ace of Hearts, followed upwards by a black 4 of Hearts sitting on top of it, and then a black ace of Clubs and a red King of Hearts. After that was a red King of Clubs and Diamonds, a black Jack of Clubs, red 10 of Hearts, a black 9 of Hearts, a red 9 of Clubs, a black 5 of Diamonds, 2 of Hearts, and lastly, a black 3 of Clubs sat at the top of the roll.

Those cards where the ones Luna would come to fine line up and faced upwards on the dinner table come the next morning.

* * *

The little blond haired boy smiled as he looked up at the white gates in the darkness of the Abyss, his deep blue eyes sparkling. "We shoal see each other very soon, my dear," whispered the 13 year-old preteen as he held onto a white book lined with gold designs and ancient, inscription writings on it.

The long, black haired girl behind the gates opened her eyes up a bit to show a deep green colored eyes with dancing sparks in them as she was held prisoner to the Universe, tied down and bind by chains, cloths, and ribbons of all colors as she sleeps away the pain.

* * *

The 15-year-old blond opened his deep green eyes up as he awoken from his long slumber in the darkness of the Abyss and grabbed onto his red scythe, readying himself to do his patrolling job around the Abyss after such a long sleep and time of neglecting it, his realm.

* * *

The 11-year-old black haired, glasses wearing boy stepped in front of the sleeping best as he sleeps under the moon light in the sky, surrounded by all the trees of the forest.

"It's time to make up, Lord of the Black Wolves of the Night," the black haired boy commanded the large best sleeping soundlessly before him, just under the moonlight.

The black best opened his deep blue eyes up and slowly rose up to his full height, blocking out the moon behind him in the process as he speared out his large black wings and howled into the night, signaling the others to awaken from their long slumbers as a dragon opened its blood red eyes and flew out of the snow, ice cave in the norther realm. Other dragons who sleeps in the forest, the river or pounds all followed as they all ascend into the night sky. A white tiger and other mystical creatures, as well as people in divine clothings, joined them as they all awoken and left for Earth, the realms of the humans.

* * *

**Tips on Fortune-Telling Cards!**

**Ace of Hearts**Love and happiness. The home, a love letter. This card is a particularly favorable card that indicates troubles and problems lifting.

**King of Hearts**A fair-haired man with a good nature; or a man with Water signs predominating in his chart. Fair, helpful advice. Affectionate, caring man. This man helps you out without much talk. His actions reveal his kindness and concern.

**Queen of Hearts**A fair-haired woman with a good nature; or a woman with Water signs predominating in her chart. Kind advice. Affectionate, caring woman. Sometimes, this card can indicate the mother or a mother figure.  
**Jack of Hearts**A warm-hearted friend. A fair-haired youth; or a young person with Water signs predominating in his or her chart. Often this points to a younger admirer.  
**10 of Hearts**Good luck, success. This is an important card that suggests good fortune after difficulty.  
**9 of Hearts**The card of wishes. A wish/dream fulfilled. Look to the card just preceding this one to determine what the querent desires.  
**8 of Hearts**Unexpected gift or visit; an invitation to a party.  
**7 of Hearts**Someone whose interest in you is unreliable; someone with fickle affections for you. This card can indicate lovesickness.

**6 of Hearts**A sudden wave of good luck. Someone takes care of you, takes warm interest in you.

**5 of Hearts**Jealousy; some ill-will from people around you.  
**4 of Hearts**Travel, change of home or business.  
**3 of Hearts**Love and happiness when the entire spread is generally favorable. In a difficult spread, this can indicate emotional problems and an inability to decide who to love.  
**2 of Hearts**A warm partnership or engagement. This is a very favorable card that indicates strength and support coming from a partner.

**Ace of Clubs**Wealth, prosperity, unexpected money/gain. However, in a difficult spread, this money may disappear almost as quickly as it appears.  
**King of Clubs**Dark-haired, kind-hearted man; or a man with Fire predominating in his chart. A generous, spirited man.

**Queen of Clubs**Dark-haired, confident woman; or a woman with Fire predominating in her chart. She may give you good advice.

**Jack of Clubs**A dark-haired or fiery youth. Popular youth who is good-hearted and playful. Can also indicate an admirer.

**10 of Clubs**Business success. Good luck with money. A trip taken now may result in a new friend or love interest.

**9 of Clubs**Achievement; sometimes a wealthy marriage or a sudden windfall.  
**5 of Clubs**New friendships, alliances are made.

**4 of Clubs**Beware of dishonesty or deceit; avoid blind acceptance of others at this time.  
**3 of Clubs**Love and happiness; successful marriage; a favorable long-term proposition. A second chance, particularly in an economical sense.  
**2 of Clubs**Obstacles to success; malicious gossip.

**Ace of Spades**Misfortune; sometimes associated with death or, more often, a difficult ending.  
**8 of Spades**Temptation, misfortune, danger, upsets.  
**5 of Spades**Opposition and obstacles that are temporary; a blessing in disguise. Sometimes indicates a negative or depressed person.  
**3 of Spades**Breaks in relationships. Sometimes indicates that a third person is breaking into a relationship somehow.

**Ace of Diamonds**Change; a message, often about money, and usually good news.

**King of Diamonds**Fair-haired or graying man, or a man with Earth predominating in his chart. A man of authority, status, or influence.

**9 of Diamonds**A new business deal; travel; restlessness; a change of residence.  
**8 of Diamonds**New job; change in job situation. The young or the old may find love on a trip.  
**5 of Diamonds**Happiness and success. A change for the better. A birth, or good news for a child. A good time to start new projects.  
**4 of Diamonds**Financial upswing; an older person may give good advice.  
**2 of Diamonds**A business partnership; a change in relationship; gossip.

**Facts on Play Cards**

Each of the 13 cards represents the 13 lunar months of the Earth year and the whole deck of 52 cards represents the 52 weeks of the year, both indicating the 362 days of the year.

Arcs are symbolically "alpha and Omega" or "The beginning and end"

Playing cards are related to Astrology

The four suits were associated with the four elements and seasons:

Heart- Water

Clubs- Fire

Diamonds- Earth

Spades- Air

* * *

**Can anyone tell me if Acheron knew who his real parents, or at lest, who his real father was? If so, then when did he fine out?**

***Story Questions* **

**1. Can anyone guess why I put the black Ace of Spades at the end of the third roll and have two different rolls of cards come out from on top of it? **

**2. Anyone knows what the three rolls of cards going from left to right represents? What about the two going from bottom to top on top of the black Ace of Spades?**

**3. Anyone know why the black Ace of Spades stands out the first time around?**

**4. Who's cards are these and what can they mean to that person?**

**Answer & Review!** _Please tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 1

***Luna was just your average 14-year-old girl, that is, until she died and became Acheron Pathenopaeus' partner in order to finish her quest given to her by the god who resurrected her and gave her a new chance at life in order to pay for her wish. Now Luna has become an Immortal target for demons of all kinds who are after her, her friends, and her little sister for their divine blood and powers. **

**I tried to make the names easy to read.**

**So, here's the real beginning.**

**Hope you Enjoy! **

* * *

**Destiny Intertwined**

Chapter 1: Contract & Awakening

_7 years later, summer of 1997_

A 14-year-old Luna strolled out of the restaurant's back door, a pile of red towels in her arms. It was already 10 p.m. and the staffs where making ready to close the restaurant and go home.

Since it was summer and she was out of school, Luna now helps her mother at the Thai restaurant that her mother works at, the Jasmine Flowers, to earn herself some money. Also her childhood, best friend and friend from Thailand as while as her younger cousin had come to visit her. Well not really visit, since Estelle was staying here with her from now on because her aunt, Estelle's mother, who no longer wanted to take care of her, ran away with her upsets boyfriend, who almost ruined their entire family with his mere presence in their lives, and leaving her all alone. And because of that, Luna's mother and stepfather (3 one in counting, if you don't count marriage that is, because then he'd be the second one who'd actually married her under the rightful laws and became her stepfather, lasting longer than the last one back in Tennessee) decided that they will take Estelle in and got their uncle to ship Estelle all the way from Thailand, and Teanna and Taylor had volunteered to go with her, since no one else in the family could at the monkey, what with her aunt gone, her grandparents too old and here uncle having a new born baby coming up and couldn't leave his wife, came along to help the little 9 year-old girl who's Thai was not even that good because of her isolated life in her younger years of growing up before retuning to them all.

Luna huffed as she put the small towels down on the tinny, yellow chair next to the cage. She then fines the small, gold lock on the sliver cage and inserted her key into it to open it up. Once the cage door was opened, Luna shuffled through the colored bags and opened one up before beginning to put the towels into it so that it could go to the washer in the morning.

As she was doing so, a purple haired man in black gothic clothings walked by.

Acheron sighed as he walked behind the buildings of the mall in someplace Florida, thinking back to what had just happened earlier that day with that call coming from someone he'd once known and been friends with without others knowing (and by others, he met Artemis), telling him about something that he had to absolutely do no matter what happens.

**Flashback**

Acheron glowed at his awkward, yet recurring, position. Oh how could he have been so stupid as to not realize that this was going to happen? It always happens whenever he comes to see her.

He cursed under his breath. No one was here to help him and even if he could get out of this himself, he just doesn't what to deal with that woman after words. Her childish bitching about it while never end if he does.

Suddenly, Acheron's phone rang and he jumped, startled as he looked wide-eyed at the phone, which had appeared in front of him out of thin air.

He gulped. This was strange. Yes, very strange. Acheron knew that he wasn't the one doing this. He couldn't even if he'd wanted to. The bitching was way too much for his sensitive ears to hear…

So who the heck was doing this!

Suddenly, the phone snapped opened once the person on the line realized that Acheron was not going to pick up.

"Acheron!" screamed a female's voice from it.

Acheron suddenly stiffened up upon realizing whom the voice belonged to.

'_Oh dear God help me,'_ he begged.

"Pick up the phone and get your buts down from Olympus this instant!"

"But-" Acheron tried to protest.

"I don't care if you're dabble knotted to the bedpost again, you idiot god! Just get your ass out of there and to Tampa, Florida at xxx place so that we can talk right now if you know what's good for you, Mister!"

Acheron considered that for a moment. Yeah, it would be good for him to get himself out of there before Artemis come storming back in here and demanding to know who the voice of the female yelling on the phone was. Surely everyone's already heard her screaming voice calling for his name…

Well, no need for the universe to end today…

Acheron stood up as the ropes unknotted themselves and freed off him. He then took the small, black call phone to his ears as he summons cloths on for himself before leaving the room, not wanting to wait and deal with Artemis's bitching and jealousy anymore.

Acheron popped himself to the place the female in the phone had told him to go to and had found himself in an alley behind some restaurant, and it was still daylight outside even though it was already late.

Acheron raised an eyebrow before he continued to walk to the side so that he could get to the front and get a better look at where he was.

"Naniga, Karin?" he asked the female on the other end, in Japanese.

"Anata," Karin said, in Japanese, from the other side, no longer yelling at Acheron and calming down once she knows that he's not in Olympus. "Hontoni." She inhaled and Acheron could picture Karin looking up at the sky with tried eyes as she put a hand on her temple to help ease the headache she was surly having or knew was coming. "Anata ga kore o yari tsudzukeru baai, dono yō ni anata no kodomo wa anata ga hitsuyō to shite iru toki ni anata ni renraku dekiru yō ni suru tsumoridesu ka? Mou."

Achron sighed. "Karin," he said in a serious tone of voice. "Watashi wa sore o watashi no hōhō o motte iru koto ga dekireba, watashi wa koto o shitte iru! Shikashi..."

"Wakata, Wakata. Gomen'nasai..." Karin apologized.

"Dakara, sorehanandesuka? Naze anata wa watashi o yobidasu to watashi wa kiite mo~tsu teta no?"

"... Sore wa watashi wa anata ni watashi no yakusoku o mamoru tokida"

Acheron froze at those words, coming to a stop just around the corner and saw a black haired girl leaning against the wall up in the front as the wind blew by, giving some comfort in the hot Florida weather. Acheron's eyes stayed focused on her, for some reason unknown to him, he couldn't look away from her relaxed form as she read her book while the wind blew pass her form.

"Mōichido kanshō shitai?" Acheron asked into the phone, shocked.

Karin giggled quietly so as to not wake her little sister up as she looked out into the starry night sky from their shared bedroom window. "Watashi ga itta yō ni, Anata wa, sugu ni kaihō shiyou to shite iru. Sono unmei anata o tasuke, anata no soba de taizai suru kata, sudeni atta koto ga aru hitori ga... Sono hito wa sugu ni mezame saseru tame ni okotte iru. Soshite sore ga okoru toki, anata wa soko ni suru hitsuyō ga arimasunode, soko ni todomaru nasai Apostolos!" She then hanged up.

"... Oyasuminasai, Karin-Hime-sama," Acheron whispered into the phone dooly with a pocker face on at her childish antiques and sighed before hanging up.

(There's translation at the end!)

Acheron smiled up at the darkening sky before putting the phone back into his pants pocket and moved on with his walk as the girl closed her book and ran back into the restaurant's door to help her mom with the work and watch over the shop.

**End Flashback**

Acheron sighed once again. He had done as she had asked in hopes to become free from all of this. Free from his past. But, he's already been here for about 3 hours already! From around 7 p.m. to around 10! How much longer did he have to wait!

Acheron then saw the girl again.

'_Hum, she and her friends must be earning some money,'_ he thought as he stopped his rounds and watched her. He'd passed by her restaurant many times already for the past 3 or so hours, and he had seem what she does now. The girl is usually at the counter and does the money whenever a guest has finally finished eating. She also takes the to-go orders and hands them out as will. If it doesn't seem busy, then she'd sit back and read her novel. And if she's not available, then another older woman (the waitress) will do the talking on the phone or to other customers while the other children prepare/dress the meals and drinks and get them ready as well as clean up the plates so that it's ready for washing.

Acheron stood there and stared at her some more as she processed to stuffing the red towels into the many colored bags for safe keeping.

Once finished, Luna smiled and locked up the cage once again to keep things safe. She dusted her hands off and made to walk back inside when something pulled on her as the wind blew in and caused her to turn her head and looked to her left, where a man in black with long hair stood, staring at her. When he saw that she'd looked back at him, he turned his gaze away and began his walk once again. Luna narrowed her eyes at the mysterious man.

"Luna!" her mother suddenly called, with a Thai accent, from inside the shop.

"Ma lal!" Luna called over in Thai as she ran back into the restaurant.

Acheron had stopped and watched out of the corner of his eyes as the black haired girl ran back inside and came up to her friends to finish cleaning up so they could get back home faster.

'_Where have I seem her before?'_ Acheron wondered to himself before moving to the front to watch her.

Luna was putting up the chairs in the front of the restaurant when she felt that someone was watching her and she turned to her left, where the building cut off, but saw no one. _'Strange,'_ she though, but shrugged it off and went back to work.

Acheron came out of his hiding place and watched as Luna gathered their things while the female cook left out the door after saying goodbye to them all.

"C̄hạn ca nả klạb mā h̄el̀ā nī̂ xyū̀ nı rt̄h ca klạb mā!" she called over to her friends as Luna ran out the door and back to the car to put away their stuff and get ready to go home while the others finished up in the shop and her mother went to Publics just around the corner to buy some stuff.

As she headed out, Acheron moved back ageist the walls so that she won't see him as he watched her go while her mother stepped out of Publics with gags full of cooking ingredients for them to cook for the next day, when they're all going to the Thai Temple that only opens on Sundays; Wat Mongkolratanaram of Florida, and joined her on the car to up away the bags.

Suddenly, Ash smelled something burning and realized that it was the building. He quickly looked over to see flames raising from it and realized that the old man who was the clear was still at the back, taking out the trash, and won't be able to make it back to save the children still stock inside.

Luna's mother had dropped the bags in her hands and called out 'fire, fire' for help while Luna made a run for the restaurant, not wanting to loss anyone.

"Luna, come back!" her mother called after her.

But Luna didn't listen as she rushed head on and tried to save the people dear to her.

Acheron quickly came out of his hiding place and held her back before she could go in.

"Don't," he said. "It's to dangerous."

Luna turned towards him and Acheron was taken aback by her teary, yet determined face. "Let me go," she yelled. "I have to save them!"

And she broke free of Acheron's gripe and ran into the flames.

Acheron caused at letting her slip away from him and ran after her into the building, hoping to at lest to be able to save her.

Luna screamed out as a fallen piece of wood fell down on her as she tried to get to the girls, who'd come together and was sitting just right under the TV in the far corner of the room.

"Tuk khn!" Luna said and coughed as the smoke got to her.

"Pee!" Esteslle called out to Luna from her place in the middle of the two older girls.

"Luna," her friends said together as Luna tried to reach them and they tried to reached her.

"Ee nit deal," Luna said as she reached for them and they her.

Acheron entered the building just in time to turn his head over towards Luna's smiling face as she touched her best friend's hand's, only to find that the TV and broken, hot, painting frame was falling on her and her friends.

"No!" he yelled out and tried to save them, but something pulled him back.

_"Stop,"_ commanded a voice that held much authorities and power in it that it made Acheron froze in place and watch the horror as Luna and her friends looked up to fine the TV collapsing from above them, on the wall behind her friends, while the burning, hot painting came down from the side. It hit them, and killed them all in the fire.

And just like that, time stopped.

* * *

Luna awoke in darkness and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around the darkness. Then, realizations drown to her as memories of her death, along with her two friends and younger cousin, came back to her. "Estellise, Teanna, Taylor… MOM! I have to get out of here. I can't leave mom! Not yet. She-she…" Luna panicked.

Suddenly, Luna saw a bright, gold light shine in front of her that blinded her eyes as she held up an arm to block out the light.

_"Hello there, dear little Luna,"_ came a divine voice from the light.

"Wh-?" Luna began.

The male voice laughed warmly, comfortingly. It was so strangely familiar to Luna that she thought she might know the person.

_"I have an offer for you, my Dear Little Luna,"_ the voice said warmly.

* * *

Acheron froze as he watched the horrified sight of the girls' deaths. As soon as he could move, Acheron went up to them and moved the broken TV and painting off of them before realizing that time had frozen still. He turned around to see Luna's mother there, screaming and with tears in her eyes, but she didn't move. She, too, was frozen, along with the rest of the world.

"What's going on?" Acheron questioned.

Suddenly, a black haired boy wearing big, round glasses that did not hide his gray eyes came out of nowhere and walked up beside Acheron, with power, authority, cunniness, and the air of mystery about him. The boy was dressed in a sky blue Chinese cloth and black Chinese pants.

"Hmm," said the mysterious boy as he looked at the bodies of the four girls, who didn't seem as though they've been hit and killed in a fire at all. In fact, they all looked fine. Better then before even. "Well this is interesting. Not just one or two of them. But four… What are you planning, Your Majesty?"

Acheron looked at the strange boy with suspicions in his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked as his eyes narrowed on the boy.

The smiling boy turned his head towards him and Acheron suddenly felt like a child compare to this man's eyes, which held so much knowledge and wisdom, as well as years of experience, that it scared him. Acheron was sure that not even Savitar could compare to this little boy standing right in front of him now.

His smiles widened. "Take good care of her," the boy said, "for she is the only one capable of saving you and releasing you from your torments, Apostolos." And then, the boy vanished, leaving a shocked Acheron behind while a white book lined with gold trimmings appeared in Luna's arms, over her chest as her clothings changed into a beautiful, long, white dress/gown, her long, black hair tied behind her head with a long, white ribbon while the rest of her long, untied hair fanned out around her form as she glowed with gold light that had Acheron snapping out of his thoughts and looking at her as she hovelled a bit in the air.

The other girls' dress also changed as well. Estelle now wore a sky blue dress with a pick flower in the middle of her chest while Teanna wore a red one and Tyler had on a green one. The other girls didn't have a book like Luna did, nor wore they hovelling in the air either, but something about them seemed to have changed as well, just like Luna. Something was different about them now.

Suddenly, Luna's form moved and Acheron looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, showing him that her eyes were no longer black, but deep green instead, which shocked him as it reminded him of someone he'd rather forget at the moment. But something about her eyes was different. It was warming, loving, and caring. Passion. Her eyes held passion, a lot of passion.

"Acheron?" Luna questioned weakly before falling back into a state of deep sleep, like the others, once again while her form dropped to the ground.

Acheron quickly moved to catch her form in time and held her in his arms before she hit the dangerous ground. He looked down at her gentle face under the moonlight and was suddenly reminded of someone from long ago.

'_So familiar…'_ he thought as he stared down at her. _'But where have I seen her before?'_

Suddenly, the vision of his endless dreams came to him. The unclear image of a little girl dressed in white and sitting by his side, with the symbol of a big, blue moon trimmed with flowers and butterflies hovering right behind her as she smiled down at him while he laid there. Then, the little girl turned into a woman and whispered something to him that he couldn't hear.

"Damn it, this is not good," came a voice from behind Acheron, snapping him out of his dream thoughts.

Acheron turned around, ready to attack the new person as he summoned his staff into his other hand and pointed it at the stranger, while his other hand held protectively onto the girl in his embrace, moving her form away from danger.

"Whoa there, old buddy," said the man in front of him as he held up his hands and stared at the point of the staff that was dangerously too close to his troth for comfort.

"Savitar?" Acheron questioned as he drew his staff back from his friend's neck. "What are you doing here?"

Savitar let out a small chuckle. "I'll explain later, but right now, we need to get these girls to a safe place and away from here. I suggest New Orleans. Know anyone there?" he asked as he went and picked up Taylor and Teanna into his arms with ease.

Acheron stared at him some more before moving Luna in his arms and went to take Estelle's form. "Yeah," he replied. "I might know someone who can help us out." He picked Estelle up and into his other arms with as much ease as Savitar had with the other two girls. Acheron then turned to look out the window. "But what about-?"

Savitar closed his eyes and looked away. "She'll be fine," he answered. "That girl," he looked to Luna in Acheron's arm, "took care of it."

"What do you mean she took care of it?"

Time stared moving once again, but in reveres.

Acheron found himself standing on top of the roof, the girls still in his arms, with Savitar as they both watched what happens next. The shop was fine, no fire what so ever.

"How-?" Ash asked, shocked as he took a step back from the sight.

Savitar sighed. "The fire stared because that female cook didn't turn off the gas correctly. In too much of a hurry to leave and get home…" he murmured out as he watched as the door to the restaurant opened up and Luna walked out with her mother, bags in hand and talking happily with the woman. But the girl wasn't Luna. No, she looked similar to Luna, but she wasn't Luna.

Acheron's eyes narrowed. "What's going on?" he asked Savitar.

Savitar looked back at him as he saw Acheron looking at the girl who resembled Luna, yet didn't, and knew wasn't Luna.

"It seems that the girl made the pact," Savitar said as he looked up to the night sky, his eyes ever showing great sadness.

"Pact? What pact?" Acheron asked as he turned towards Savitar.

Savitar sighed once again. "I'll explain it when we get out of this place and get these girls some bed to sleep on or something. But to put it simply, Luna," he eyed the girl in white, "made a pact with a God, one who is very powerful, and reverse and rewrote time itself. In order for her mother to not be alone, she asked for another girl to take her place and take better care of her mother. But by doing so, she had sold herself out to that God and now has to do as he commands of her for payment. And this is one really big payment too, seeing as how not just her, but all four of them are revised and resurrected. But Luna's probably the only one who hold's the key though…" Savitar trailed off as his eyes narrowed on Luna.

"Luna?" Acheron asked as memories of that late summer night 7 years ago came back to him. The memories of the strange little girl he'd meet that rainy night in Tennessee. He looked down at her. _'She's changed… she grew…'_ he thought. _'The one I've already met, the one who's destiny is intertwined with mine for all of eternity… Luna…' _

* * *

All the way in Japan, a raven clopped hair little girl looked up into the night sky and stared at the beautiful full, blue moon.

Karin smiled as her black eyes turned deep blue while she stared up at the moon with happiness in her eyes. "Kazoku e yōkoso, Acheron," she whispered into the calm night. "Kyōki e yōkoso."

The wind blew her words away and sent it to its Master, the blond haired boy sitting in a tree somewhere. The boy smiled as he heard those words, his blue eyes ever teasingly warm.

* * *

**It's shorter and has more talking then the first one, but I hope you've enjoyed it!**

***Translate the conversation between Acheron and Karin**

_"You. Really. If you keep doing this, how are your children going to be able to contact you when you're needed?"_

_"You know that if I could have it my way, I would Karin! But..."_

_"I get it, I get it. Sorry..."_

_"So, what is it? Why did you call me and bring me here?"_

_"...It's time I uphold my promise to you."_

_"Come again?"_

_"Like I said, you, are going to be freed soon. The one person whose destiny is to help you and stay by your side... that person, you've already met... that person is going to awaken soon. And when that happens, you need to be there. So stay there, Apostolos!"_

_"...Good night, Princess Karin."_

_(At the End with Karin)_

_"Welcome to the Family, Acheron. Welcome to the Madness."_

_***Thai translate**_

_"Coming"_

_"I'm going to put these back in the car, be right back!"_

_"Everyone"_

_(Referring to someone older, like a sister or a brother, in Estelle's case, it's an older sister; Luna)_

_"Just a little more/just a bit more"_

**~*~Please Review! Thanks for ready! :D**


End file.
